This invention relates to fluid controlled aquatic platforms and, more particularly, to fluid controlled platforms that can be used for general recreation.
Conventional dive platforms generally are fixed structures that have fixed locations in relation to the bodies of water where they are used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide greater flexibility for platforms that are used for aquatic recreation, such as diving and jumping.
Another object of the invention is to make use of fluidic induced movements in conjunction with aquatic or dive platforms.
A further object of the invention is to provide aquatic platforms that give enhanced recreational effects.
In accomplishing the foregoing and related objects, the invention provides aquatic apparatus in which a fixed tube or cylinder, with an open end, is positioned on a support in the form of a base frame that may connect to a poolside or ladder. A movable tube or cylinder having a pivoted end cap encircles the fixed tube or cylinder and is sealed to it. At least one vent is located in the movable tube or cylinder below the position of the seal to the fixed tube or cylinder. Provision is made for controlling the end cap, illustratively by an aquatic or dive platform, and pressurized fluid is applied to the fixed tube.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the float support is formed by a plurality of at least three pontoons connected to the fixed tube. Adjoining ones of the pontoons can be connected by legs, and a platform is pivotally connected to the moveable tube.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the platform controls the end cap of the movable tube, for example, by at least one cable, rod, or the like, that extends from the platform to the end cap; whereby the downward pivoting of the platform can produce closure by the action of the end cap on the movable tube.
When pressurized fluid is applied to the fixed tube, for example, through a hose, and the platform is free to move, the pressurized fluid forces the end cap to an open position and the fluid exits from the aquatic structure in the form of a spray. When pressure is applied to the platform, for example, by having a person stand on it, the end cap is moved downwardly to a closed position and pressurized fluid (between the top of the fixed tube and the moveable tube) causes the movable tube to rise, simultaneously elevating the platform on which a person, such as a swimmer, is standing. When the swimmer dives from the elevated platform, the system returns to its prior condition with the end cap open and fluid exiting in the form of a spray.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the seal between the fixed and movable tubes is provided by a grommet that surrounds a cylindrical ring at an intermediate or top end location on the fixed tube. The grommet engages the inner wall of the movable tube. A keyway and key can be provided between the fixed and movable tubes to stabilize the movement of the movable tube relative to the fixed tube.
In a method of the invention for using aquatic apparatus, the steps include (a) applying fluid pressure to a fixed tube connected to a float support and surrounded by a movable tube with a seal therebetween; (b) allowing the fluid applied to the fixed tube to exit at the ends of both the fixed and movable tubes; and (c) capping the exit end of the movable tube so that the applied fluid causes the movable tube to rise in relation to the fixed tube.
The method further includes the step of pivotally connecting a platform to a moveable tube and linking the platform with the capping member of the movable tube by at least one cable, whereby downward pivoting of the platform caps the movable tube and causes it to rise in relation to said fixed tube.
The method can also include the step of providing fluid exhaust holes in the movable tube below the location of the seal between the fixed and movable tubes in order to control the extent to which the movable tube can rise in relation to the fixed tube when the movable tube is capped.
In a method of the invention for manufacturing aquatic apparatus, the steps include (a) fabricating a float support; (b) attaching a hollow outlet tube to the float support; (c) surrounding the hollow outlet tube by a movable tube having an openable end cap, and (d) providing a seal between the hollow outlet tube and the surrounding movable tube. The openable end cap can be pivotable, slidable or otherwise openable. A platform can be connected to the moveable tube for controlling the end cap.